


Realm of the Forgotten

by savioramonggodlikeentities



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Friendship and bonds, Heartache, M/M, Mixed seasons, Mythical Beings & Creatures, The Old Religion, Untold Journeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savioramonggodlikeentities/pseuds/savioramonggodlikeentities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems routine for Arthur to investigate the Druids within his kingdom's borders... But the night holds a beast of the Old Religion. Is magic what King Arthur believe it to be? What extent will he go to to protect his friend, the people he truly cares the most about? And will anyone come out of this the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friend's Request

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever posted fanfic, and would love feedback if anyone cares enough to give it. As stated, this is the first chapter, and I have a whole story that I can work on if anyone likes this enough!

Realm of the Forgotten  
Chapter 1: A Friend's Request

 

Arthur grabs Merlin's shoulder and pushes him down, hiding the two of them behind a fallen tree. Voices echo through the darkened woods. They are coming, and fast.

“We need to move!” Arthur says as he pulls himself closer to Merlin, keeping his voice at a low whisper so the other voices wouldn't hear.

Merlin lifts his leg and using what little light there is from the moon, he inspects the deep gash across his calf.

“I can barely move!” He cries out. Merlin's head rears back in agony with just a simple touch of the wound.

Sheathing his blade, Arthur turns to him and stuffs his pride aside. “Then I'll carry you.”

“I'll manage.” He says through gritted teeth. His breathing is heavy, the wound is clearly getting to him.

“Merlin!” This time he isn't silent. Now the other voices know exactly where they were. Hesitating slightly, Merlin crawls onto Arthur's back avoiding any touch of the wound.

An eerie sound overcomes the woods. Almost as though the voices are in their heads.

“Come to us. Darker things lurk within this forest!” The voices hissed. “We are your allies! We can help!”

Arthur tunes them out and begins to run deeper into the forest, no longer caring if they can be found. A thick fog rolls in, making it almost impossible to navigate the already dense forest.

Louder now the voices chant, calling their names. Begging and pleading for their cooperation. Telling them that they only wish to help.

A scream comes from somewhere in the distance, but this wasn't like the voices. This sound is that of the night. A sound to set terror deep into ones very essence, and that is exactly what it did. The scream ripped threw him breaking his spirit, and his strength. Arthur drops to the ground, throwing Merlin somewhere into the darkness.

More screams fill the air, sending shivers down Arthur's spine. His head grows light, and his vision blurs. Mustering his strength, he manages to pull himself to his feet. Now comes the tricky part. How is he going to get Merlin on his back again?

“They are coming you fool. Abandon your pride and arrogance, and maybe you'll be able to save your friend. They are coming Arthur. They are coming!” Arthur clasps his hands hard over his ears, but this does nothing. Their voices burn deep into his mind.

Another scream, then two more follow. Whatever they are, they're getting closer. And with each scream, pushing Arthur towards the limits of his already bruised and burdened body.

Arthur leans down, “Merlin, we need to move! This is no time for your games! MERLIN!” It's no use, Merlin is unconscious.

Starting to panic, Arthur calls out to the voices. “Then save him!”

Leaning down near Merlin, Arthur looks at his friend. His adrenaline's been pumping so hard tonight he hasn't even noticed how cold it is. He can see his breath take on a form similar to the fog around them and the chill in the air leaves the hair on his arm standing.

Though unconscious, Arthur comforts him. Pulling his body close to Merlin's in the hopes of keeping him warm, and safe. Even if it's safe from just the first attack, Arthur had to protect him. He unsheathes his blade, and growing weary, almost as if sleep is crawling into him. Into his very bones.

The screams are closer now. It won't be long before they're confronted by whatever malevolent creature makes these cries.

Arthur fights back his eyelids. All he can think about is keeping Merlin safe. He couldn't bare to see him suffer any more.

The beast comes out of the darkness, but only its silhouette shows itself. A large creature, and judging by its shape, Arthur is grateful he can't see details. Its cry, now an ear splitting howl, ripping at Arthur's soul. He could feel the last of his strength fade.

Just when it seems all hope is lost, their luck grew. A man rushes out of the opposite darkness, placing himself between the creature and Arthur.

A bright light erupts from the man, sending the beast into a frenzy. He could feel warmth overcome him again, soothing him, but Arthur's vision now fails and his world grew dark. Eventually, even the cries of the creatures fade, and his whole world goes black.

 

*Three Days Ago*

 

“Sightings of the Druids have been in this area here, near our border -” Arthur pauses briefly when the door to the council room shuts. His gaze fixed, and a sly smile on his face. “Late again Merlin? Why do I even bother requesting you here?”

“Sorry sir. Next time I'll remember you prefer to wear dirty clothes, and leave your laundry unattended.” Clearly proud of himself, Merlin takes his seat.

A few of the men laugh, but are quickly silenced by a glare from their king. Arthur hid his own amusement and continues.

“As I was saying... We've heard these 'Druids' have been seen here, near our border with The Kingdom of Cenred.”

“What do you suppose we do, sir?” Sir Leon says as he looks over the map.

“I say we pay them a visit. Magic is not allowed in this kingdom, and neither are they.”

Merlin moves his gaze away from Arthur. He knows all too well how the corruption of Uther has spread into Arthur. Will it ever be so, that Arthur will come to accept magic? accept Merlin?

“We'll leave at dawn.” With that, the meeting is over, and Arthur takes his leave. Merlin follows.

Once out of the council chamber, Merlin stops Arthur. “The Druids are known as a peaceful people, do you really risk killing them for nothing?”

“Merlin, you have seen how many times magic has threatened this kingdom... yet you think I should do nothing?”

“No, not nothing. We shouldn't be going out looking for a fight, Arthur.” Merlin's face drops. He thought about it, Arthur getting hurt over something as stupid as this? His eye start to burn, getting closer to tears. He could no longer look at Arthur.

“It will be all right, Merlin.” Arthur says as he places his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

“What if someone does get hurt...” He trails off and looks back at Arthur. “I think attacking the Druids without provocation would be a grave mistake!”

Arthur sees the intensity in Merlin's face, feeling sadness overwhelm him as well. Taking a moment to collect his composure, Arthur bows his head.

“Fine! You have my word that we will speak with them first.” Arthur looks back at his friend with his hard kingly expression broken, and soft eyes. There is something about Merlin that could always be trusted. Merlin is more than just a simple servant...

Merlin beams with happiness. “Thank you, sir!”

With a few pats on Merlin's shoulder, Arthur withdraws and continues down the hall. He doesn't look back, but there is a faint smile on his face.

***

Gaius is home, cooking up a potion or two, and barely notices Merlin come in.

“Where is that Elf Root? Hmm...” Gaius whispers to himself while searching his ingredient shelves.

“Ah, there it is!” He shouts in triumph. “Oh... Can't put that in there.”

He chuckles as he reads the label. “Grave-Falcon Claws. That would surely kill him!”

Merlin, still unknown to Gaius, pulls a small jar off of a lower shelf. “This is what you're looking for, right?”

Gaius jumped, throwing the jar of claws into the air. He looks at Merlin, who's eyes are now glowing with a beautiful golden color. The air, saturated with energy, put a tingle through his body that makes the hair on his arm stand. A warm feeling overcomes him, and he could feel himself start to relax.

“I miss that, Merlin. The feeling of magic surging through one's veins, pouring out into the air. The warmth that it gives, and the joy that it can bring.” Gaius says as he reaches down, picking up the stationary jar of claws hovering a foot above the ground.

Merlin smiles proudly. “Maybe you won't have too miss it for much longer, Gaius.” He says as hands the jar of Elf Root to Gaius.

“Is the so?”Gaius' face crunches into confusion.

“We're going to see the Druids...and Arthur promised we'd speak with them before there was any fighting.”

“And what if he finds out you have magic? Merlin, this could be very dangerous!”

“I have a good feeling about this Gaius!” Merlin bit into an apple from the table. “I think this could be a start!”

Gaius shook his head. Clearly, Merlin's bravado isn't enough to convince him. “Promise me you'll be careful, Merlin!”

“Of course Gaius!” He then retreats to his room to prepare for the journey.

***

Morning comes quickly, and it's now time to set out. Merlin and the others are waiting outside the palace. Arthur comes down the stairs, and stands in front of his men.

“I want to make this clear before we leave. We are going to talk with the Druids before we do anything else! It would be nice to avoid bloodshed for once...”

A nod of approval is the common consensus. Arthur mounts his horse and they are off. It will be a nearly two day journey to the Druids.

***

With the first days ride now behind them, the men gather around the campfire for food and stories. Merlin sits opposite of Arthur so that he can keep an eye on him. He loves it when Arthur smiles.

“You were there Merlin, tell them!” Arthur says, snapping Merlin out of his daydream.

Merlin looked around at the others, hoping to decipher what they were talking about. No luck.

“Well, it wasn't nearly a great as Arthur remembers it...” He only hoped this would work.

Arthur cocks his head with a disbelieving smile. A few of the others laugh, especially Leon who seems to be far past the point of drunk.

“And how about that time you guys were reading 'poetry' past midnight..?” Leon shouts.

A hot flash comes over Merlin, as he is now really confused and is forced to look away. Arthur jumps in to back the two of them up.

“Hey now! It was only poetry!” He says mockingly. “And as a matter of fact, Gwen really liked that as well, if you know what I mean!” Arthur caught Merlin's eyes, and just for a second.

Another round of laughs.

Now Arthur is the one getting warm. His face is turning red and he too breaks eye contact with the rest of the men. Normally he's proud to talk about his relationship with Gwen... So why is he so flustered now?

“No no no no...” Leon laughed. “It had to have been more than poetry, at least between the two of you oafs.”

“So tell us why you thought you needed to be hanging around after midnight to read this poetry?” Percival questions with a chuckle. “A little suspicious to me!”

“I didn't want Gwen to find out before I was ready!” Arthur shouts. It's obvious he's starting to get irritated.

“Not helping your case, my King!” Leon jokes.

“I am you're king! And this conversation is over!” Arthur says, still trying to hid his embarrassment.

“Ahhhh! We were only joking, sir.” Pervical pushes, wishing he could tease Arthur more.

Merlin shies away from the others. He began to walk away from the fire, when Gwaine caught his eye, then saw he too is blushing. Most of it probably from the drinks. A bunch of fools. What it there was an ambush?

“It wasn't more that poetry, was is?” Gwaine whispered in disbelief and confusion.

Merlin chuckles, “Of course it wasn't!” Though he would never say it, he had only hoped that it could have been written for himself instead. He quickly pushes that thought aside, realizing how ridiculous it sounds.

“Oh... Okay.” Gwaine turns away, too embarrassed to keep the conversation going.

Merlin then escapes to safety back by the horses, hearing the others voices and laughter fade slowly into the distance.

He stands back there, petting his horse and thinking to himself, “What could they have been talking about before that?”

After a few minutes Arthur approaches Merlin. “Merlin, is everything alright?”

Startled by him, Merlin spins around with a hand on his chest. “It was fine until you scared me!”

They shared a quick laugh, then Arthur got serious.

“You know they were only joking, right Merlin?” The concern running thick in his voice.

“Of course. Why would it matter regardless?”

“You'll probably never hear me say this again, but Merlin...you are my best friend. Even if I don't show it often enough, I do care what is on your mind, and how you feel.” Arthur meant it too. His eyes locked with Merlin's.

“Thank you, Arthur.”

A long pause passes, and neither of them can seem to break away. That is until Arthur is called back to the fire.

“I ought to see...”

Merlin nods and smiles, and Arthur retreats back to the fire. He too is sad to see the moment go. He understands that with being the king it is sometimes hard to just feel things.

Merlin stays back, tending more to the horse that were originally his scapegoat. He can only think now in his seclusion. And Arthur is the top of his list, the only thing on his mind. How it came to be that years ago he would venture to a Camelot and befriend this clotpole? Strange, but satisfying.

***

The party arrives in the area where the Druids have been sighted late in the second day, and Arthur is having a few scouts look over the land.

“I caught a trail a little ways off. I believe it to belong to the Druids!” One of the knights says as the scouts return, approaching in a hurry.

“Alright. Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, and I shall confront the Druids when we find them. The rest of you I want to surround the perimeter. If anything goes wrong, we'll attack.” Arthur instructs them men while readying his horse.

It doesn't take long to find them once they headed out. The Druids are camped in a small clearing at the center of a valley, and they don't appear to suspect a thing, or notice the knights presence.

Arthur gives the signal to the men, and they start to fan out while the smaller party makes their way into the encampment.

Once within view Arthur and the group pause.

“Excuse me! I'd like to speak to whom ever is in charge of this camp!” A few Druids spot Arthur, and look nervous.

After a minute or two, a man wanders out of a large tent near the center of the camp. Accompanied by two others, the man approaches Arthur.

“What is it you wish to speak about..?” The man asks from a safe distance away.

“As King of Camelot, I wish to ask why your presence is within my kingdom?”

Before the man could respond, one of Arthur's knights shouts from across the valley.

“IT'S A TRAP!”

 

~ Chapter 1 End.


	2. It's Gonna Be a Cold Night

Arthur rips his sword from its sheath and holds it out towards the Druid in charge. Confusion covering his face as he waits for some other sign that it's been a trap. The other knights pull out their swords as well, and prepare for a fight.

Taking a minute too get a feel for the surrounds, Arthur and the other knights look around. The valley itself isn't all that large, but the center is filled with half a dozen small tents, and a few larger tents. A majority of the tents are covered in holes, and plainly look like they've seen many winters. There isn't much of clearing for the tents, but the trees aren't as thick in the valley.

A good number of Druids populate the camp, ranging in age. All in all a peaceful little camp, but they definitely didn't live comfortably. Most of the Druids are watching the confrontation with Arthur and the knights, terrified of what might happen.

A blast erupts from the other side of the valley, close to where the knight had shouted from. Smoke rises cloaking a large section of the far hill. Then another blast thunders through the forest, and screams follow. The knights on the opposite side of the valley start to scatter, running from their lives from an unknown enemy.

“This is not our doing!” Shouts the Druid. The man is clearly just as confused if not more, and he looks scared. The lives of many people rest on his shoulders, and he fears the worst.

One of the knights behind Arthur grows afraid and acts without a signal. An arrow is released from his crossbow, striking the Druid leader in the chest.

“No!” Merlin yells. His face a mix of sorrow and despair as he realizes his hopes died with this man.

Chaos begins. The knights open fire and the Druids flee, running for their lives. More blasts surround them, getting ever so much closer to the camp, but these aren't normal explosions. Magic fills the air. 

One of the blasts strikes a tree on the outside of the encampment, toppling it. The tree lands on one of the Druid's tents, crushing it and whatever is inside.

Arthur grabs a hold of Merlin and pulls him to safety. “Stay here Merlin! I don't want you getting in the way.” He sees Merlin frown, and continues talking. “Just stay safe, please. And if you need something, yell!”

Merlin obeys and watches as Arthur and his knights run towards the magic. This once peaceful, small encampment is now a battlefield, being ripped to shreds by that which Merlin wishes would be accepted. He needs to act, but how?

He sees it now, those which is responsible for the attack. Three men dressed identically in black robes are walking down the side of the far hill and into the valley. Each of the men are casting blue orbs of magic, destroying everything in their paths.

This magic felt different to Merlin. He could feel a colder presence in the air. Instead of being soothed, his body tenses, and a feeling of darkness overcomes him. This is wicked magic...

Gwaine rushes the men using the smoke from one of the blasts as cover to get close, then quickly ducks down behind a tree. One of the sorcerers spots a Druid mother and her child running away. A nervous look out from behind cover, Gwaine sees a sorcerers straying off and takes this chance to attack.

Knowing better, Merlin shouts out to Arthur who looks to Merlin, then spots Gwaine. But he's not going to be fast enough! Arthur leaves Percival's side and rushes towards Gwaine.

Gwaine is close now, and the sorcerers have had plenty of time to react. One spots him and a blue orb forms in his hand.

“Get out of their Gwaine!” Shouts Arthur as he runs up their flank.

It's too late. The orb is launched.

Without hesitation Merlin raises his hand, eyes glowing, and pulls the leaves out from under Gwaine. But the orb still hits him, smashing hard into his shoulder. Merlin can hear the bones breaking from where he stands. Gwaine falls hard to the ground, whether he survives is yet to be seen.

Arthur gets there too late and still manages to catch the sorcerers off guard, his sword plunging deep into the chest of the first sorcerer. Before the man dies, he pushes Arthur with his magic launching him backwards into a tree. He's unconscious before he hits that ground.

“Vallin!” One of the other sorcerers shouts as he watches his friend die, Arthur's sword still stuck into his chest. The man falls to the ground, holding his friend. The third sorcerer doesn't seem to phased by this, and stands guard while the other mourns the loss. He spots Merlin, and an orb begins to form in his hands.

Readying himself to react Merlin widens his stance, but the opportunity never comes. The sorcerer that is mourning his friend releases a shout infused with magic that shakes the forest. The trees within the valley prematurely drop the rest of their leaves, coating the ground in thick piles of reds, yellows, and oranges. It would've been beautiful if it wasn't covering all the death that has occurred.

The third sorcerer loses his balance and falls, giving Merlin a chance to move. He hurries around the side of the nearest tent, getting as close to Arthur and Gwaine as he could with the confusion.

Most of the Druids have disappeared into the surrounding forest, and most of the knights are either dead, or running for their lives now. These three sorcerers have struck so much fear into these people today that it's almost no surprise why the Purge began in the first place. Though he won't accept what happens, Merlin starts to understand some of the means being the slaughtering of his people.

Leon calls out to any remaining knights, “Retreat! Get out of here!”. Merlin ignores the order, and continues to move closer to Arthur.

When Merlin finally gets to Arthur the sorcerers are starting to regaining their calm. He lies down close to Arthur, pulling Arthur's back to his waist, and holds him close. With his free arm Merlin swirls his hand, gathering up a mass of leaves revolving around the two of them, completely covering them both. Now hidden, Merlin moves a section of leaves and watches the two remain sorcerers.

The man mourning stands and faces the other sorcerer, “Vygarth, we're going to kill every last one of those knights!” his voice shaky and furious.

Vygarth smiles, “Of course, Thallin. Shall we start with this one?” and he points to Gwaine. “He seems to be just barely clinging to life!”

“No, we need a way to lure King Arthur out of the hole he's hiding in, and he seems to have been important... Tie him up.” His voice is full of hatred. He then looks back to the dead sorcerer, Vallin. “I'm sorry my brother...”

Now that Merlin could see them more clearly, Vygarth is definitely much larger than the other two men, both in height and muscle mass. Great, not only is he a sorcerer, but he's a brute... As for Thallin, he looks to be about Arthur's height and the way he carries himself is very similar as well. 

“Looks like I don't need this anymore...” Says Thallin under his breath as he pulls of his black robe, revealing his face, and the extravagant armor beneath it. His long dark brown hair is pulled back into a rogue knot keeping both his face and his neatly groomed beard visible. His face is smooth and well pampered, whoever this is, he seems to be important where he comes from.

The armor underneath his robe is unlike anything that Merlin has ever seen before. Aside from the crimson coloring with black embroidering, the most eye catching pieces are the spaulders and the crest in the center of the breastplate. The spaulders seem to encase his shoulders with skulls that looks all too real, and as for the crest, Merlin doesn't recognize it. The main part of the crest is an upside down, rounded pentagon shape with a cross in the middle, and coiling itself around this is a snake clutching another skull in its mouth.

Vygarth gathers up the Gwaine's limp, unconscious body, and the two men make their way to the center of the encampment. Merlin releases a small sigh of relief now that he knows Gwaine is alive, but for how much longer? The two men enter the tent, and he can no longer see them.

“It's going to be a long night...” Merlin whispers to himself as he pulls himself even closer to Arthur, hoping to gain some comfort from holding him. And to his surprise, he does. He thinks to himself how this could have been so much nicer under different circumstances, but at least he gets to hold his friend... his dear King Arthur.

A few hours go by, and there's still no movement within the encampment. Night has fully settled in now, bringing out the cold air from the late Autumn wind. Merlin still clings to Arthur, happy to be heating and getting heated. But he starts to think to himself, “Will the knights come back for them? Search for them, or at least bodies? How many made it out alive?” The thoughts sadden him, and he pushes his chin onto Arthur's shoulder and begins to cry.

Normally he would do everything he could to NOT cry in front of Arthur, but this time is different. Too much has happened, and it seems that almost everything that could go wrong has. “How's Gwaine doing? Is he even still alive?” Merlin pushes the thoughts away, and just nuzzles his chin deeper into Arthur's shoulder, allowing the tears to coat his cheek.

When Arthur finally wakes, he finds Merlin asleep and holding him. If first thought was to pull away and yell at him, but his thoughts soften when he realizes there is a pool of tears on his neck and cheek.

“Merlin... I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen.” He whispers. He notices the leaves all around them and smiles, thinking about how much Merlin cares for him. Arthur decides to stay there for a while longer, and just enjoy this peaceful moment. The way Merlin is holding him reminds him of how he holds Gwen, but what is this feeling? It's something far different from how he feels with Gwen.

Nearly a half an hour passes before Arthur finally wakes Merlin. He tries to act grumpy about how he was being held, but it didn't matter to Merlin.

“Merlin! Get off me!” He whispers loudly.

Merlin realizes how awkward this must be and flinches back, slamming his head into the tree behind them.

Arthur chuckles softly, then starts to pull himself out of the leaves, but a sound from deeper into the encampment stops him.

A light emerges from the center tent, and Vygarth steps out into the darkness to look around. He comes within only a few feet of them and stops. A bead of sweat runs down Arthur's brow as they hold their breath, hoping they wouldn't be seen. He has no idea how much the leaves are covering, or if they will be spotted among the foliage.

The moon is nearly full tonight and few clouds litter the sky making the forest bright in the moonlight. Not to mention the fact that most of trees don't have leaves left doesn't help.

A few minutes pass before Vygarth moves on to another section of the camp, searching for the source of the sound, but eventually makes his way back into the tent.

Arthur waits another few minutes before attempting to get up again. 

“I need to find my sword.” He whispers to Merlin once they're out of the leaves.

As quietly as possible, Merlin makes his way to where Vallin's body is, but it isn't there and neither is the sword. They must have moved the body when Merlin fell asleep.

“Dammit...” Arthur mouths. He takes a quick look around, maybe he could find something else.

There is a body not far from where they were hiding, one of the knights. Arthur bends down and pries the sword out of the dead knights hands. His fingers were already growing stiff. “I'm sorry, Sir Martin the Third... You were a good man.” A sigh of sadness, and a moment of silence as respect, then Arthur moves on. There isn't time for mourning right now. They needed to get out of there.

“Arthur, they have Gwaine...” Merlin whispers.

Arthur pauses, but doesn't talk. Finally Merlin breaks the silence again. “What do you want to do?”

He doesn't answer for another long while. “It's probably a trap...” Arthur turns around and looks at Merlin, then to the tent that houses the sorcerers. “But we have to do something.”

The two of them make there way over to a tree near the tent and hunker down for a while, thinking of what they could do when a perfect opportunity presents itself. Vygarth makes his way out of the tent again, but this time to take a piss.

Arthur makes his way around the back of the tent, making sure to keep himself hidden in the dark, and waits for the right time to attack. Merlin follows close behind, just in case something were to go wrong. Vygarth has his back to Arthur, and doesn't seem to suspect a thing.

Creeping up slowly from behind Arthur raises his blade up, readying himself to strike. Unfortunately, he never gets too. Thallin walks around the side of the tent saying, “That fool better show himself... I didn't lose my bro -” then he sees Arthur.

“BEHIND YOU!” Shouts Thallin and launches a blue orb between Athur and Vygarth, exploding somewhere in the distance.

Arthur couldn't react fast enough. He turns to run, but Vygarth is faster. Just before he was turned all the way around Vygarth's fist smashes into him jaw, sending him flying backwards to the ground.

Merlin is standing too close and the sword in Arthur's hand cuts through his calf, dropping him to the ground instantly. He cries out in agony as the warmth of his blood leaks out to the rest of his leg. Arthur is quick to his feet, and not entirely sure what just happened, but he knows it can't be good judging by how Merlin is clutching himself. He drags Merlin to his feet and starts to pull him along.

“Duck!” Screams Merlin when he looks behind, back to the sorcerers.

Just in time Arthur crouches, pulling the two of them down, avoiding a large orb of blue magic that explodes only feet in front of them. The blast topples them over, along with both of the sorcerers.

Again Arthur gets Merlin to his feet and they hobble around the side of the tent. Using the smoke to their advantage they make their way out of the encampment. Merlin is using ever bit of his remaining strength to muffle his cries of pain.

“Find them! I want Arthur's head!” Screams Thallin. They don't dare use their magic again since last time it gave Arthur and Merlin cover to escape.

Arthur moves them both quickly through the trees and up the hill out of the valley. Once over the top of the hill Arthur spots a creek with a rather obscenely large, fallen tree running along side it. The perfect spot to hide for the moment.

Somehow he manages to get both of them over the side of the tree. Once he sets Merlin down he grabs his shoulder, Arthur pushes him down, and the two slip out of sight. He can hear their pursuers catching up to them. Echoes of their voices moved through the dark forest. They're coming, and fast.

Arthur leans closer to Merlin and whispers,“We need to move!” hoping the sorcerers wouldn't hear him.

Merlin lifts his leg and using what little light from the moon there is creeping in between the trees, he inspects this gash across his calf. It's deep, nearly to the bone. His head rears back in agony from simply touching the wound. Fortunately for him, his magic is stopping a lot of the extra bleeding but it's not enough.

“I can barely move!” He cries out. 

Arthur sheaths his blade and turns to Merlin. “Then I'll carry you.” He stuffs his pride aside as he gets lower to the ground to make it easier.

“I'll manage...” He says through gritted teeth. His breathing is heavy and the wound is clearly getting to him.

“Follow the blood!” Shouts Thallin.

“Merlin!” This time he isn't as cautious about yelling. Merlin hears the sorcerer's footsteps tromping closer. Hesitantly, Merlin crawls his way onto Arthur's back and does his best to avoid the wound.

An eerie sound overcomes the woods. Almost as if there are voices in their heads. “Come to us. Darker things lurk within this forest!” The voices hiss. “We are your allies! We can help!” These voices aren't the same as the men pursuing them.

Arthur tunes these out and begins to run deeper into the forest, no longer caring I the sorcerers saw them. A thick fog rolls in, making it nearly impossible to navigate the forest. Any light that comes in from the moon reflects back in the fog.

It's starting to seem like they lost their pursuers, but the voices ring in again. Louder now they chant, calling their names. Begging and pleading for their cooperation. Telling them that they only want to help.

Arthur presses on, ignoring them yet again. A scream comes from somewhere in the distance but this isn't like the voices, or human for that matter. This sound is that of the night. A sound to set terror deep into ones very essence, and that is exactly what it does.

The scream breaks Arthur's spirit and his strength, dropping him to the ground. As he falls he throws Merlin off his back and into the darkness.

More screams fill the air coming from all different directions this time. It sends shivers down Arthur's spine, and his head grows light, vision beginning to fade. Mustering his strength, he manages to get himself back on his feet. Next is the tricky part, getting Merlin on his back again.

“They are coming you fool. Abandon your pride and arrogance, and maybe you'll be able to save your friend. They are coming Arthur. They are coming!” Arthur clasps his hands hard over his ears, but this does nothing. The voices burn deep into his mind.

Another scream, then two more follow. Whatever they are, they're getting closer. And with each scream its pushing Arthur closer to the limits of his already bruised and burdened body.

He leans down, “Merlin, we need to move! This is no time for your games! MERLIN!” but it's no use. Merlin's unconscious.

Arthur starts to panic trying to find something, anything, that can help. Broken and scared, he calls out to the voices.

“Then save him!”

Leaning down near Merlin, he looks close at his friend. “I have to save him...” he thinks to himself. His adrenaline has been pumping so hard in the last while that he'd forgotten how cold it is out tonight. Goosebumps cover his arms, and his breath is nearly the same consistency of the fog that surrounds them.

Though he's unconscious, Arthur comforts Merlin just as he did for him earlier. He pulls his body close to Merlin's to keep him warm, and safe. No matter what happens, he wants to keep Merlin safe. Even if it's only from the first attack, or til Arthur's dying breath, he has to protect him. He unsheathes his blade and grows weary. Almost as though sleep is crawling into his very bones.

The screams are closer now, and it won't be long now before they are confronted by whatever malevolent creatures makes these cries. But Arthur is fighting back his eyelids, trying his best to stay awake to protect Merlin. He can't stop thinking about it. How it felt to have Merlin close to him, keeping him safe while he was unconscious for those few hours.

Again the thought of Gwen enters his mind, and just like before he feels that with Merlin things are different... and not necessarily in a bad way either. He's comforted and confused, but won't complain.

He wouldn't bare to see him suffer anymore. He's put Merlin through so much tonight, and he's furious with himself. “Curse all this damned magic!” He shouts out. “I'm sorry Merlin!”

Arthur's strength starts to wane even more, and his vision is starting to give out. One of the beast that's been making these horrid screams comes out of the darkness, nearing Arthur and Merlin. He can only see the silhouette of the beast. Its a large creature, and judging by its shape, he's glad that he can't make out the details.

The creature releases an ear splitting howl that rips at Arthur's very soul. He can feel the last of this strength slip away, and just when he is starting to give up all hope, his luck grew. A man rushes out of the opposite darkness, placing himself between the creature and Arthur. This man isn't one of the sorcerers from before. No, this man might just be their savior.

A bright yellow light erupts from the man, sending the creature into a frenzy. Arthur could feel the warm pour back into his bones, overwhelming his entire body, soothing him. Another burst of light, and Arthur's vision gives out. The world grows dark, and eventually even the cries of the beast fade. His whole world goes black.

 

~ Chapter 2 End.


End file.
